


confession.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Drabble Series, M/M, Nontuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had been very quiet and withdrawn since Pietro had returned from his mission, and the fact that he didn't have to go to the med bay didn't even seem to draw a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confession.

**Author's Note:**

> I guessed ages and played around with Nathaniel's to make it work in this universe.

Clint had been very quiet and withdrawn since Pietro had returned from his mission, and the fact that he didn't have to go to the med bay didn't even seem to draw a smile. Pietro thought and thought about what it was he could've possibly done wrong but nothing came to him. He tried asking Natasha if she knew what was going on, and Natasha only told him that Clint had to tell him himself. That made Pietro worry even more than he already was, and after nearly two days, he finally just grabbed Clint, threw him up against the wall, and demanded to know what was going on.

Clint just sighed heavily. "I don't know how to say it."

"Say what?"

"Your sister found out about it and has already threatened me."

A frown crossed Pietro's face. "Found out about what?"

"I haven't told you about all of my past relationships, even though I told you I told you all about my past relationships."

"Who cares about a past relationship?" Pietro asked. "Why would this be important enough for Wanda to threaten you?"

Clint took a deep breath. "Because this was a really important one. Like really really important."

Pietro just stared at Clint. "Start talking now."

After a moment, Clint leaned his head back against the wall. "My last relationship before you was with a woman named Laura."

"You've told me about relationships with women before," Pietro said.

"Yes," Clint said, "but I didn't marry any of the others."

"Married? You were married?" Pietro looked like he'd just been slapped. "You were married and you didn't find it important enough to tell me?"

"There is more," Clint said softly. "Laura and I had three children together."

"Children. You have three children." Pietro let go of Clint and walked to the other side of the room. "What else have you been lying about?"

"I didn't lie to you about this. I just didn't tell you about it," Clint said. "You're my first serious relationship since the divorce and I didn't want to fuck it up."

"So instead of telling me the truth, you were just never going to tell me about it?" Pietro collapsed down into one of the armchairs. "I understand why Wanda threatened you."

"I was planning to tell you about it someday," Clint said firmly. "I was never not going to tell you about it. I just didn't know how to tell you about it."

"I've told you everything," Pietro said seriously. "From growing up to the bombings to the castle to being stared at like a freak in my own city. I told you about every girl, every boy, everyone I even had a crush on but did nothing about. You couldn't even tell me that you have a family? I don't understand. I thought we trusted each other. I thought we loved each other."

"I do trust you," Clint said, walking across the room. "And I do love you, more than I've ever loved anyone. But it just never felt like the right time to tell you."

Pietro sat there for a moment, quietly brooding. "Well start telling me about them now."

Clint sat down in the other armchair and started talking. "Laura and I are the parents of two boys and a girl. Cooper is eight, Lila is six, and Nathaniel is two."

"How long ago did you get divorced?"

"Technically we separated while Laura was pregnant with Nate," Clint said, "but we didn't actually get divorced until about three months before I met you."

"So you're not kidding when you say I'm your first serious relationship after the divorce," Pietro said quietly. "Was I your rebound?"

Clint scratched at the back of his neck. "I wouldn't necessarily call you a rebound," he started. "There were some one night stands before you, but no actual real dates until you."

"So I was your rebound," Pietro said. "Anything else you're not telling me?"

"Laura said the kids can't wait to meet you."

Pietro stood up and turned towards Clint. "So your children get to know about me but I don't get to know about them? You infuriate me."

Clint watched as Pietro stalked into their bedroom, emerging a few minutes later with a small bag in his hand. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked, alarmed.

"I'm going to go stay with Wanda until I figure all this out," Pietro said, walking to the door. "Give me time. And space. You try to push me into a resolution, I will make my move into Wanda's room permanent."

"I love you," Clint said as Pietro opened the door. "I really was going to tell you."

"It's almost been a year," Pietro said as he stepped outside of the room. "If you couldn't tell me within a year, then how am I supposed to believe that you really would've told me?"

"You could trust me."

Pietro just shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid I can't do that right now. I guess I'll see you at training tomorrow."

Clint watched helplessly as Pietro shut the door, running his hands over his face and feeling disgusted with himself. He had to figure out a way to get Pietro to trust him again. And Natasha was going to help, whether she fucking wanted to or not, because it was her comments to Wanda that started this in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, Pietro finding out Nathaniel's middle name is a whole nother story.


End file.
